


a movie night with the Milkovich brothers , enough said

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brothers, Laughter, M/M, Marijuana, Scary Movies, Short One Shot, Smoking, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based sort of off the dialog from 'Black hole' with Noel Fisher playing Davey, one of the teens with the mutant STD virus</p><p> the smoking and joking around while watching cheep werewolf movies made me think if Mickey and his bro’s were watching movies and being free of Terry. conversation not in order</p><p>I basically wrote this all night with no sleep so ...<br/>not the best written *yawn*</p><p>takes place with in my story line of ian and mick getting back together, just cute dumb brothers Milkovich ^__^ !</p>
            </blockquote>





	a movie night with the Milkovich brothers , enough said

**Author's Note:**

> Ian and Mick are back together in this, takes places after all of 5x12

to see the movie <https://vimeo.com/17614896>

 Could be read before [Early morning cigarettes and blowjobs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4030549)

It was Friday, Friday at the Milkovich house was usually pot smoking and fucking girls

****

Today was no different; Ian had gone to take Yevgeny back over to were Svetlana was staying which was this apartment Nika had bought, right near the Alibi.

****

It was a nice little place and Ian figured since Yev was still a baby they didn’t need much room. That gave Nika time to save up money, she played jazz at a night club “very strong tongue” Svetlana told him once

 

Mickey and his brothers were sitting on the couch, smoking and laughing when he walked through the door, they were giggling and Ian could hear Mickey saying, even the other two Ian rarely saw were there, assuming they made time or didn’t have plans.

 

 “look look, he’s fucking weird looking”

 

Shrugging off his jacket, putting it on the coat hanger “Hey Mick, what you all watching?”

 

“Its Abbot and Costello” Mickey said, taking the bong being passed around and took a huge rip of his weed

“ahh wolf man!” Iggy giggled, taking a hit off his green bong. Passing it to Colin

 

“I fucking love wolf man!” Mickey said excitedly as he let out a cloud of smoke, passing it to Iggy, not keeping track of rotation and who got it next

 

“Damit Mickey! Your fucking up rotation Bitch!” Tony or Jaime chided their little brother, who just flipped them off.

 

 “Puff Puff Pass B ** _itch, pass that Shit Vigo!”_** Jaime the oldest one said motioning to Iggy, saying his real name pissed him off, but made everyone else giggle

 

“yeah **_VIGGGGOOO_** ” Colins dragged out his name, earning him a knee punch

 

“hey wares Mandy? Did she leave?” Ian asked, kicking off his shoes, 

Ian assumed she left to hang out with Debbie or something.

Mandy had come back to live with them, finally leaving Kenyatta , she never talked about it.

“were is Mandy, hehe” Colins giggled still looking at the screen.

“shes in the can man, wouldn’t go in there if I was you she’s acting fucking weird” Iggy said, passing the bong to Tony, who took a rip then passed it to Mickey

****

“is she alright?” walking over to them, leaning over the couch and pecking Mickey on the top of his head.

 

“no, lover boy shes not alright, shes on the rag for the 30th time this month, guess she cant help springing leaks huh?” taking a hit of the bong and laughing, sputtering a cough of smoke

 

The brothers laughed and started joking about how Mandy was extra bitchy during her period

****

Ian rolled his eyes, its not that Mickey was insensitive but he was insensitive. But Mickey assumed that because it was his own sister he could be a jerk.

 

He took out his phone, decided to order pizza, as he dialed the number he chided “you should be more nicer to Mandy, Mick, she’s your sister”

 

“oh yeah?” he giggled , the other boys did too, damn it Mickey was a giggler when he was high, but Ian figured it was better than the other 98% of the times he was grumpy and irritable

 

“be Nice, I’m ordering you guys pizza”

 

Ian could hear 'fuck ** _yes ' and 'pizza'_** being chanted as he ordered .

 

After he ordered pizza he decided to go check up on mandy, he walked over to the public bathroom

There were two bathrooms in the Milkovich house, one was in Mickey and his room, it had a shower and toilet.

The other one was at the end of the hallway, it wasn’t as big as their private one but it had a bigger bathtub.

Ian knocked on the door “hey, Mandy, its Ian, can I come in?”

 

“yeah” she answered, she sounded like she was in pain.

 

He nudged the door open, she was in the tub the water covered her except for her leg which she had hanging over the lip. She was smoking a cigarette and her bag of [chocolate ](http://hunt4freebies.com/coupons/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/DOVE-Chocolate-Coupon.png)dove candy near the tub on the floor, candy rappers littered everywhere

 

“I’m on my period, fucking sucks” she groaned

 

He handed her a candy, unwrapping the tin foil, she took it and ate it. 

They sat there in silence, Ian passing her candy in exchange for a pass of cigarette

It was comforting, having her there.

After a few hours the bathroom door knocked

 

**“Hey Mandy! Ian in there with you?!”**

****

Mickey opened the door, eyes bloodshot “ey! Pizza guys here , you got the money?”

 

“yeah” Ian got up to go pay for the  pizza

 

“get out of here dick breath!” mandy yelled when Mickey ducked in and stole the bag of dove chocolates from her, she tried to grab them without getting out of the water but to no avail

 

**“Bitch! Were the fuck you get these! YO GUYS MANDY WAS HOLDING OUT ON US MAN!”**

 

Ian payed the poor young kid holding the three boxes, as the 5 brothers wrestled each other for the candy, 

Ian payed the boy an extra tip.

Passing the guys the two boxes and keeping the one he went back to the bathroom, an apology for her shitty brothers stealing her sweets.

 

“ey! Were you going?!” he could hear Mickey calling for him as he retreated

 

Ian and Mandy sat in the bathroom eating pizza and smoking, and when someone knocked Mandy screeched to use the other bathroom.

 

Later that night after all the brothers left, going back to their Uncle Ronnie’s house, Mandy had gone to bed.

 

Mickey was in bed when Ian came in , wearing boxers and Mickey’s grey wife beater, he yawned

 

Mickey pouted, he just had the sheet and blankets covering him.

 

“hey , you look hot Mick, you naked under there?” getting into bed he grabbed Mickey, who grumbled and tried to wiggle away

 

“what? Whats wrong, what did I do?” looking up at his face but Mickey just huffed, taking one of the many cigarettes from his ashtray and lighting it up

 

“so you spent all day with my sister huh?”

Ian was confused, “I thought you wanted time with your brothers, you were all laughing and shit, having fun hanging out”

 

“you could have hung out with us” he said looking down, biting his lip

 

“Mick, are you--???  ** _seriously jealous?”_**

“…”

 

“Mickey?”

 

“fuck you..maybe..I dunno”

 

Ian rolled his eyes, pulling him closer Ian cuddled close and kissed his neck, ignoring his grumbles

 

“you are so jealous, Mandy is my best friend Mickey, and she was having a rough time”

 

“….MMMmmm…” Mickey just grumbled words that sounded like ~whatever~

 

“and besides you don’t need me hanging on you when you were with your brothers, right?”

****

Mickey shrugged, “maybe if you just sat with me”

 

They cuddled  more, Ian forcing Mickey to rest his head on Ian’s chest, slowly, sleep was overcoming them

 

“How about we watch movies tomorrow okay? Just me and you and Mandy”

 

“no, just me and you”

 

“No, come on she’s living here too, admit it you missed her too you know it”

 

“mmmm..fine…but she cant hug you”

 

“nope”

 

“she has to sit on the floor”

 

“nope”

 

Mickey kept debating ways Mandy couldn’t sit with Ian and Mickey on the couch, wanting to keep Ian to himself, which Ian kept saying ‘No’ to, finally Ian whispered “how about I eat you out tomorrow first thing in the morning” he mumbled

 

“………..fine………first thing……”Mickey said deep in sleep

 

“deal…..” Ian yawn.

 

Mickey was very happy the next morning

 


End file.
